As a prior art, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-046988), for example, an internal combustion engine control device provided with a learning map of control parameters is known. Learning values for correcting the control parameters are stored in each of grid points of the learning map, respectively. In the prior art, it is configured that, when the control parameter to be learned is acquired, four grid points located in the periphery of the acquired value are selected on the learning map, and the learning values at these four grid points are updated. In this learning control, the acquired value of the control parameter is weighted and then, reflected in the learning values of the grid points on the periphery, but the weighting at this time is set so that the closer a distance between the position of the acquired value and the grid point is, the larger the weighting becomes.
The applicant recognizes the following Literatures including the above-described Literature as those relating to the present invention.